Forgotten Memories
by MuchiNO
Summary: It all started with one word. XIV... We spent so much time with each other... Those were the days I most cherished... The sea salt ice cream. The clock tower. Her and Axel... They're what gave my life meaning. And now... I just wanted to see her, to talk to her. She was such a good person, and made me feel like I had a heart. And now she's gone... (Xion's death)


**Author's Note: This scene really made me sad, as Xion had become my favorite character, and I had begun to ship RokuShi. **

**So I basically watched both my favorite character and my OTP die. **

**Such an Attack On Titan moment for me.**

** (ANNIE WHY YOU RUIN PETRAXLEVI?!)**

**Anyway, I'll stop ranting now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and I never will. **

**I also don't own the song Silent Voice.**

Xion fell to the ground on her knees.

Roxas put a hand on his forehead as he stumbled towards her.

"Who are you... Again? It's weird... I feel like I'm forgetting something important..." He muttered.

Xion closed her eyes as her head drooped.

"You'll be... Better off now... Roxas..." She whispered before she fell to her side.

Roxas caught the girl in his arms.

"Did I... Do this to you...?" Asked Roxas.

"No... It was my choice... To go away now. Better that, than to do nothing... And let Xemnas have his way. I belong with Sora. And now, I am going back... to be with him. Roxas..." Xion whispered.

Suddenly, the world around the two faded away into a white drift of snow, small white flakes falling from the grey sky and swirling around them.

The entire atmosphere felt stone cold.

_Inside a town that's cloaked in silence_

_It is cold in the twilight_

_And nothing moves but the snow_

_I hold my hands palm up to catch it_

_But I know there is only so long before it's gone just like_

_A life passed away..._

"I need you... To do me a favor."

_Soundlessly the snow keeps piling_

_Shining brightly_

_And so lightly_

_You smile at me_

"All those hearts I captured... Kingdom Hearts... Set them free."

_I can scream, I can shout, but the roaring silence of snow_

_Only drowns my pleas out_

"Kingdom Hearts…?"

_Won't you let me share your pain with you?_

_Don't be lonely, 'cause I'm here with you_

"Free them…?"

_Doesn't matter where you are… I'll be right there for you_

_So as long as you are here with me_

_Please just don't go anywhere..._

Xion's feet began to fade away.

"It's too late... For me to undo my mistakes..."

_Haven't we always agreed_

_Without each other we are incomplete?_

"But you can't let Xemnas... Have Kingdom Hearts. You can't..."

_With the snow that's falling down still more and more_

_Your life is slowly slipping away_

_I hold you close to me just praying that you'll be okay_

"Good-bye, Roxas. See you again. I'm glad... I got to meet you..."

The blizzard around them parted a little to reveal the clock tower in the distance, striking as midday dawned.

"Oh... And of course, Axel, too. You two are my best friends..."

_If I could just have one wish then surely I would want to hear your voice_

_Even one more time_

_So please..._

_Call out to me._

**"Never forget... Roxas..."**

She reached up with her hand to caressed his cheek.

_Staring blankly at each other_

_And your eyes are clouded over_

_A droplet appears_

_All the world has lost its color_

_Time has stopped; we are not moving as we should anymore_

_But the snow falls on..._

_**"That's the truth..."**_

_You feel colder than you ever should_

_And I know your voice is gone for good_

_Why can't I give warmth to you… What is there I can do?_

_Listen to me when I talk to you,_

_Won't you smile again for me?_

_Though I have run out of tears to cry_

_I still have found no way to save your life…_

Her hand slowly fell away from his face, her eyes closing.

_If I could just take this voice and give it to the person who is dearest to me_

_Then take it all away right now and save her, won't you please…?_

_In these worlds where you are no longer there_

_I'm just a broken piece who can't find his place anywhere..._

_Please take me there with you..._

Roxas's eyes widened.

"Xion! Don't go! I... I..." His voice wavered as he grabbed her hand.

_I just want to tell you that_

"I... I love you." He whispered.

_But you won't hear it, I know_

_Our time together in this world will soon draw to a close_

_Even if I scream and shout to you, it is no use_

_You'll never speak or hear me again…_

Roxas held Xion's limp and crystallizing body in his arms and threw his head back.

_**"AHHHH!"**_

_If the snow keeps falling down, then keep on falling_

_'til this world is muted in white_

_There's nothing left for me so please take me right by her side..._

Xion faded into fragments of memory and light.

The two components she was made of.

_If it is to end one day_

All that left even a trace of her being there, was a pink and yellow Thalassa Shell.

_Then please erase it all 'til everything in this life_

Roxas picked up the object, closing his hand around it.

"Xion..."

_Turns to white_

**Author's note:**

**Muchina: *sitting in Emo corner* Rest in piece Xion. **

**Wait she's coming back in Kingdom Hearts III?!**

**HOLY CRAP *victory dance***

**YESSSSSSS...**

**...**

**I'm totally sane. **

**Andre: No you ain't. **

**Muchina: ...SHHHHHHHH**

**Damian: Be careful she's caught a case of Fangirlitis. **

**Andre: Wait why are we both here? I don't care about a sad backstory game and you don't even know Days exists. **

**Damian: No clue... And did you say Dayz? Like that survival game?**

**Andre: ... *facepalms***


End file.
